the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-049
Appearance SCP-049 is a humanoid entity, roughly 1.9 meters in height, which bears the appearance of a medieval plague doctor. While SCP-049 appears to be wearing the thick robes and the ceramic mask indicative of that profession, the garments instead seem to have grown out of SCP-049's body over time,and are now nearly indistinguishable from whatever form is beneath them. X-rays indicate that despite this, SCP-049 does have a humanoid skeletal structure beneath its outer layer. For accessories, he carries a few vials, bottles, and a scalpel in his side pouches on the belt pouches. Underneath his mask can vary as far as appearance goes; either human with some long, black hair or an animal-like skull with eyes. The skull variety also changes to what he wants it to be. (this is bullshit, he cant' take his mask off, and if he could, he wouldn't be able to change his appearence) Most of his "clothing" does not budge, but the middle of his trench coat opens up if unbuttoned, showing complete darkness from which he can put things in and take things out at will. His lower buttons right below the belt can be unbuttoned allowing him to have REDACTED with his mate. (who ever wrote this is a paraghrap is a sick fuck, why would you want to fuck this guys?) When out, it's shown to be pure black with spines all over, but that do no cause pain. (if he still had a penis, it would be a regular human penis, not a felid one) Personality 049 tends to keep a polite and calm demeanor in any circumstance. He tends to dismiss any and all medications and cures as insignificant compares to his own. Upon running into a human being, he may or may not try to kill them, but this is based on if he thinks they have the plague. It's unknown how he decides this and what it's based on. When angry, he will remain his calm and polite demeanor, but will resort to asking them to stop. If he becomes enraged (especially if someone he cares about is in trouble or kiled), he will began attacking them without mercy. (what the fuck dude. SCP-049 it's not your fucking blue prince, he cares about nothing more than rid the pestilence and his cure) Love and Romance Relationships Abilities and Skills *Knows how to cure anything (no he can't). *Can simply touch someone's bare, furred, scaled, etc. skin and either make them pass out or kill them (it doesn't matter. If he touches you, you're dead, he can't control it). *Can use someone that's passed out or dead to create a zombie "follower" that will fuck with him. (SCP-049 it's not only a pedophile, but also a necrophilic in secret). *Inner body's own dimension can store anything that fits through his trench coat and can be pulled out later. Holds unlimited space and living things that go inside can be inside for an unlimited amount of time without expiring. *Since he speaks with telepathy, he can simply talk to one person while in a group if he pleases. (he can't use telepathy lol) *He can perform very complicated surgeries with ease. (his surgeries are crude and don't do shit)